A Day in the Life
by Beth C
Summary: Just a start to one day, Kitt’s POV. Short but sweet!! :)


A Day in the Life  
  
~By Beth C  
  
Summary: Just a start to one day, Kitt's POV.  
  
Rating: G   
  
Disclaimer: Knight Rider is copyright to Glen A. Larson. The car doesn't belong to me, but I sure wish it did.  
  
Feedback: Certainly... Trekie386@aol.com. No flames, please.   
  
Author's Note: This is my contribution to a challenge on the KRFoundation board. :) I hope you enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
As the sun broke over the horizon, Kitt awoke from his semi-slumber on the side of the road where Michael had parked him. He had shut down to conserve his power cells, on long missions such as this one recharges were few and far between. He needed to keep himself functioning at peak efficiency so to close down any unnecessary systems for the night seemed only logical.  
  
As he came to full awareness, the first thing he did was to check on Michael, who was still fast asleep in the driver's seat. Michael had reclined it fully back and had curled up as much as was possible in the small space. It wasn't the first time Michael had been forced to sleep in the car, and it wouldn't be the last. It was one of the sacrifices he had to make in his line of work.  
  
The next thing Kitt did was to scan his immediate surroundings to make sure all was as it was supposed to be. The morning was quiet, and one could say aesthetically pleasing to the human eye. The sky was lit up with bright gold and red highlights against a light blue sky. A sliver of moon was still barely visible in the sky if you looked hard enough. Somewhere a bird called out to the new day.   
  
Kitt knew it wouldn't remain that quiet. They were on a mission, and few missions allowed for peaceful contemplation of anything, nor would they ever have one that didn't involve risk of some sort. Kitt was quite sure that before this day was over, Michael would have put his life on the line yet again, there would be some very high speed driving and at least one or two turbo boosts to fill the long hours to come.  
  
For the moment, he had a few minutes to spare. He scanned Michael as he slept, and it wasn't the first time he wondered what Michael was dreaming. The rapid play of the eyeballs beneath the tightly closed lids spoke of a very vivid dream indeed. Kitt never dreamed, not in the sense he was sure humans did. He did let scenarios run through his processor in the hours when he was shut down, probability scenarios, odds calculations, and other assorted random programs, but he was sure it was nothing like a real dream.   
  
Michael twitched once, his long legs jerking involuntarily, as a piece of the dream held him. Kitt watched, fascinated at the process of being so helpless to a mind's control. It was only for a second or two, then Michael's breathing evened out again as he turned slightly, pressing his body closer to the door.   
  
His partner fascinated him, and it wasn't just watching him sleep that intrigued the AI. It was Michael's zest for life, his knack for following hunches and selfless giving to others. Kitt had been programmed to work with Michael's personality, yet he knew that he had somehow grown beyond his programming into something more. He tried to learn as much as he could from Michael, for the man was a wonder of knowledge sometimes in areas that had been neglected in his initial programming.   
  
He came to understand how easy a decision could be made wrong, how one choice could set into effect a domino of failures. With every mission he learned something new. He wondered briefly what would happen should a mission fail, but then dismissed that idea. No mission had failed yet. He wasn't planning on ever finding out the answer to that question either. Above all else, he put Michael's safety first.   
  
Michael stirred again and Kitt recognized the near wakeful sounds emanating from his partner. Michael would be up in a few minutes. Kitt took one last look at the rising sun. Yes, it was going to be a new day, one filled with activity and action. Most of all, it would be filled with the life and zest of Michael.   
  
And he wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
~End 


End file.
